Nup Martini
Nup (ナップ・マルティーニ, Nappu Marutīni) is a character in Summon Night 3. He is one of the four selectable students and one of the two male choices, with Will being the other one. Personality Nup is a very energetic boy, he admires strength and always tries to be very masculine, but he sometimes can be a bit rude as a result. Deep down inside, he has a kind personality. The adult Nup in the epilogue has a personality much like that of Rexx, being very positive and kind. Background Nup is a rich boy from the Martini family. By his father orders he was to receive private lessons from an experienced ex-military officer. This was perfect to Nup since he admires the military and wanted to become strong. Development Summon Night 3 He was on a trip by ship with his new tutor, when suddenly they get attacked by pirates, who were looking for a magic sword. A storm threw him out of the ship and when he woke up, he was in an weird island filled with monsters that tried to attack him, but he was saved by a tiny robot called R and his teacher using the magic sword that the pirates were looking for. They make a temporary alliance with the pirates and together they try to investigate the island, only to find it is inhabited only by summon creatures. They became friends with everyone in the village but were attacked by the army right away. Between their battles, his teacher decides to start Nup’s lessons anyway. When learning about summon techniques, Nup insist he wanted R as his partner, so he makes a temporary contract with the little one. His teacher also start to teach other children from the many villages in the island and Nup become best friends with Subaru, who he threats like a little brother. He starts to respect the main protagonist and becomes more mature during the adventure. He is the one to give motivation and courage to the main character and they fight side by side in the final battle. In the Karma ending, Nup goes on a travel with R to look for the protagonist after he got taken over by Shartos. The journey lasts even when Nup became a adult. Summon Night 3 ~ Inherited Flames In this light novel, Nup is studying in a military school, but goes back to the Forsaken Island during his summer vacation. However, he get himself involved in a scheme of the Colorless Faction. It’s in middle of all this mess that he receives Fowyardia from Ishlar and becomes a Saver at a young age. Epilogue Nup became a adult, and is protecting the island in the place of his teacher, who was on a travel to help their friends from the island who suddenly got very sick. He met the party from Summon Night 2 who were looking for remnants of Black Kasura from Melgitos. Together, they discovered that Melgitos had infected the island's ruins and was creating a new body for himself. This was also affecting the group of Protectors, since they have a connection with the island's installments. They fight against the demon and Nup is uses his Fowyardia to finish the beast. Trivia *Nup has the same voice actress as Lu Arfran. *Nup’s adult voice is a bit weird since it’s the same voice actress trying to do a man’s voice. *His darker color scheme is actually a clue to his summon affinity. Gallery SN3-Nup4.jpg|Adult Nup transformed SN3-Nup6.jpg|Nup using Fowyardia's power SN3-Nup5.jpg|Nup's Ending SNCollection3-Nup1.jpg|Nup from Summon Night Collection SNCollection3-Nup2.jpg|Nup in a rare card from Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 3 Character